everytime I want to leave I come back
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Emily told herself she would never step foot in boulder again after leaving to have her baby after her boyfriend left but after she got a phone call saying her brother Brian is dead she had to go back for the funeral
1. Chapter 1-back Story

Emily Kmetko and Damon Young moved into an apartment in boulder Colorado Emily was six months pregnant with a there first baby who was going to be a girl they have not decide on a name yet for her . One day Emily woke up and could not find Damon anywhere she finally sees a note on the refrigerator she remove the letter and sits on the couch the note reads

Dear Emily,

When you read this letter I will be in Los Angeles working on my album I could not waste this opportunity I also want to let you know I am breaking up with you because I am not ready for a child I just turned 21 and I have my life ahead of me. I'm sorry.

-Damon

After Emily read the letter she called her Aunt Amelia in New York in tears telling her all about the letter Amelia told Emily to move to New York so she could help when the baby arrived she had two spare bedroom in her brownstone for them . Amelia was in New York because she was a Broadway director and a dance instructor. Emily agree and Amelia worked on flight information Emily plane left tomorrow at 2:30 pm. After Emily got off the phone she started packed her luggage and some clothing she bought for the baby after she packed she called Payson who was Emily's best friend and let her know what was happening and gave Payson her new address. Payson offered to drive Emily to the airport tomorrow after they would have a good bye lunch at their favorite restaurant.

**The Next Day **

Payson picked Emily up at 11:30 am in her red 2013 Honda accord and they were off to their favorite restaurant Olive garden which was near the airport. Once they got to the restaurant they order their lunch at started talking waiting for their food.

**Payson: **I can't believe the note Damon left he should have told you how he felt about everything including the baby.

**Emily: **now as I think about it he was acting a little strange last week but I thought he was stressed out. Speaking of the baby I want you to be her godmother.

**Payson: **I would be honored to be the baby's godmother thank you.

After talking some more their food came then it was time to get Emily to the airport. When Emily's flight number was called she hugged Payson and got onto the airplane. When she arrived in New York she was greeted by her aunt and her aunt's neighbor Robert Riley they got her luggage and went to Robert's car and drove to Amelia's brownstone.


	2. Chapter 2- a baby is born

**Three and a half months later **

Payson came to New York the week of Emily's due date. Three days before Emily's due date Emily was sitting on the couch with Payson watching the Wizard of Oz on TV when Emily felt a gush it took her a few minutes to realize her water just broke she told Payson who went to find Amelia after she found Amelia they called her doctor and put Emily's bag into the car and went to the hospital after 15 hours of labor a 6 pound 5 ounce baby girl was born Emily decide to named her Harper Amalya Kmetko the godparents were chosen Harper's godmother was Payson and her godfather was going to be Robert Riley . After a night in the hospital Emily and Harper could go home Payson stay another two weeks before going home to Boulder but before that she need to tell Emily something. When Emily put Harper down for a nap Payson asked Emily to join her in the living room when Emily got there Payson had a large envelope in her lap when Emily sat down Payson handed Emily the envelope before saying Damon is back in Boulder he has been for two and a half months he came to my apartment and dropped this envelope off and said if I see you to please give it to you so that what I am doing. Emily opens the envelope and dumps out the contents on the coffee table it contained four letters and 2 c.d Emily decide to read and watch or listen to everything later in private. The next day after dropping Payson off at the airport Emily went to her room and started unfolding the letters to read them the first letter said

Dear Emily,

I have made a terrible mistake I should have never left you or our unborn baby. I made a stupid mistake without telling you how I feel. I don't know what I was thinking it finally hit me when I came back to boulder to our apartment and you had packed your things and left without telling me where you were going. I luckily remember where Payson's lived so I delivered the letters to her because maybe she knew where you were.

-Damon

After Emily reading the first note she could not read the others or view the cds she was too upset with Damon for leaving the way he did she now had to focus on Harper and their new life in New York. She put the letter and cds in a box in the back of her closet and went to Harper's room to take care of her because she heard crying through the baby monitor.

Note: the name Amalya is a variant of Amelia (Latin, Old German), and the meaning of Amalya is "industrious, striving; work". Pronunciation: (ah mahl yah)


	3. chapter 3 -new beginnings and sad news

It has been about two months since Harper birth. Aunt Amelia walked into Emily's room where Emily was sitting on her bed and sat on her bed she told Emily that she is working on a new Broadway musical called walk of light into the darkness and wanted Emily to play the female lead in the show whose name was Alyssa Monroe the male lead was going to be Robert Riley who was named Harry Monroe the musical was about a teenaged couple who gets married after that a series of strange events happened to them rehearsal start in three days Emily told her aunt she need to sleep on the offer the next day Emily excepted the offer for the part. Amelia hired a baby sitter to stay at the rehearsal studio for Harper when Emily was rehearsing.

**The next day **

Day one of dance rehearsals started in the morning for walk of light into the darkness they were working on the lyrical dream sequence to fix you by Coldplay between Alyssa Monroe (Emily) and Harry Monroe (Robert) Amelia was teaching them the complex dance with tons of lifts and spins in it. It was an especially hot day in New York so the Emily's dance wear consisted of a grey sports bra, dark red track shorts and lyrical dance shoes Robert's dance wear was a pair of navy blue basketball short. It took them four hours but they finally got the dance completed and perfected. After dance rehearsals Emily went into the recording studio and recorded her songs for the shows soundtrack.

**A month later **

Opening night of the show was amazing the reviews came in from major newspapers which were all good. After her second show her cell phone rang it was Payson ring tone for her phone she picked it up the conversation went like this.

**Emily: **Hello Payson.

**Payson:** hey Emily I need to tell you something this is hard to tell

**Emily:** what is it pay you sound like you were crying?

**Payson:** Em Your brother Brian was found dead this morning and your mother Chloe has been arrest because of it. The Boulder police called me looking for you I gave them your number they will be calling you soon.

**Emily: **what? I have to look up the soonest flight to Boulder I can't believe this thank you for telling me.

**Payson:** I am going to rent an apartment for you and your family so you have a place to stay. I'm so sorry Emily for your lost.

**Emily: **thank you Payson I am glad you called and told me the next flight is tomorrow afternoon I just purchased tickets. I will talk to you later bye Payson

**Payson:** alright Em I will pick you up tomorrow talk to you later bye

After getting off the phone the Boulder police called explaining that a neighbor called the cops after hearing a loud bang coming from the apartment and were worried the cops came gaining entry through a window and found Brian face down on the floor without a pulse or a heartbeat they took him to the hospital and was declared dead the medical examiner looked at the body and said the cause of death was to a seizure that could have prevented with medication with was not found in Brian's system . Chloe was arrested at her job for child neglect since Brian was 14 years old she was also charged with Medical neglect. Emily told the cops she will be in boulder tomorrow afternoon after getting off the phone she went to find Amelia after finding her Emily told her everything that happened they got home packed their suitcases and went to sleep .

**Back in Boulder **

Damon was watching the news in his apartment when breaking news was report the anchor said "Brian Kmetko the brother of Broadway actress Emily Kmetko was found dead at the apartment he shares with his mother Chloe his mother was arrested at her job for multiple charges stay tune for more information about the story coming in." After Damon saw that he started crying he could not imagine how Emily is feeling now but the news story gave him a clue where Emily was the said Broadway so she must be in New York somewhere after that though he turned off the TV and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4- the funeral

The next day Emily, Harper and Amelia all flew in from New York to Boulder .On the plane Emily was looking at one of Brian's old journals that was given to her before she moved in the apartment with Damon she looked at it for inspiration for her speech she had to give at the funeral. When they arrived in Boulder Payson picked them up and took them to their rental apartment in her building. Emily went to the medical examiner to claim the body and it was taken to the funeral home. The funeral for Brian was organized in three days

**The funeral **

The funeral took place at Rocky mountain funeral home on a cloudy morning it was going to be a closed casket service. Many people came to the service including Payson who came with Emily for support and Damon came but did not want anyone to know he came. After many speeches from friends of Brian and a slideshow of picture it was time for Emily to make her speech "my brother Brian was a great brother and friend. He once wrote in his journal_I'm not good at future planning__. __I don't plan at all. I don't know what I'm doing tomorrow. I don't have a day planner and I don't have a diary. I completely live in the now, not in the past, not in the future. This is the way he lived his life to the fullest even with the medical issues he faced. Thank you all for coming today to celebrates Brian's life "after Emily's speech the casket was moved into the _hearse and travel to the burial site. The burial took place at Mountain View memorial park once everyone got there it started to rain the casket was put into the ground and everyone went home. When Emily got home it finally hit her that her brother was dead she need to find a way so that it would not happen to another family she started thinking about the Brian Kmetko foundation she had a lot of work to do.

**Sorry for a short chapter this was really hard for me to write **


	5. Chapter 5- benefit concert

Hello Welcome to the Boulder Theater for the Brian Kmetko foundation benefit concert. I'm Tyler McBride I will be the Emcee for the evening. The money raised tonight will be put into the foundation where it will be given to families who have children who have seizures and can't afford medication and a caregiver who can stay home with the child if the parents need to go to work. Our first performer of night they happened to have been Brian's favorite band we the Kings they are going to perform Brian's favorite song Just keep breathing.

"When heaven seems so far away  
>And dreams are just a memory<br>Without the dark the light won't show  
>Remember that you're not alone<p>

When you watch the world just turn away  
>And break the promises it makes<br>When love is all too hard to hold  
>Just take a breath and let it go<p>

Whoa, whoa  
>Whoa, whoa<br>Whoa, whoa  
>Just keep breathing, breathing, breathing<p>

Whoa, whoa  
>Whoa, whoa<br>Whoa, whoa  
>Just keep breathing, breathing, breathing<p>

2 A.M. too tired to sleep  
>When what you wants' not what you need<br>And when these walls don't feel like home  
>Remember that you're not alone"<p>

**Tyler:** the second performer of the night is one of the celebrities who is a new spokesperson for the foundation Ms. Julianne Hough singing I'll stand by you.

"Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now  
>Don't be ashamed to cry<br>Let me see you through  
>'Cause I've seen the dark side too<p>

When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you"

**Tyler: **the third performer of the night is a friend of Brian's Damon Young singing chasing cars

(Emily who was waiting backstage got a little angry when she heard Damon's name and him being called a friend of Brian's)

"I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel  
>Those three words<br>Are said too much  
>They're not enough<br>If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
>Forget what we're told<br>Before we get too old  
>Show me a garden that's bursting into life<br>Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<br>Around our heads  
>I need your grace<br>To remind me  
>To find my own"<p>

**Tyler: **the fourth performer of the night is another celebrity spokesperson for the foundation Josh Groban singing

"Wake up, wake up, the sun cannot wait for long.  
>Reach out, reach out before it fades away.<br>You will find the warmth when you surrender.  
>Smile into the fear and let it play.<br>Chorus:  
>You wanna run away, run away and you say that it can't be so.<br>You wanna look away, look away but you stay cause' it's all so close.  
>When you stand up and hold out your hand.<br>In the face of what I don't understand.  
>My reason to be brave.<br>Hold on, hold on, so strong, time just carries on.  
>And all that you thought was wrong is pure again.<br>You can't hide forever from the thunder.  
>Look into the storm and feel the rain."<p>

**Tyler: **the next act is a special one it is Emily Kmetko who is Brian's sister and Robert Riley from the Broadway show walk of light into the darkness singing for good which was Brian's favorite song from their show.

"I have been changed for good  
>It well may be<br>That we will never meet again  
>In this lifetime<br>So let me say before we part  
>So much of me<br>Is made of what I learned from you  
>You'll be with me<p>

Like a handprint on my heart  
>And now whatever way our stories end<br>I know you have re-written mine  
>By being my friend...<br>Like a ship blown from its mooring  
>By a wind off the sea<br>Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
>In a distant wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?"

(After they sang Emily was wiping away tears and Robert hugged her and they walked off stage)

**Tyler: **The next performer of the night is Lea Michele singing her song Battlefield from her album louder.

"Oh oh  
>You and I, we have to let each other go<br>We keep holding on but we both know  
>What seemed like a good idea's turned into a battlefield<br>Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun  
>Be strong, for both of us,<br>No please, don't run, don't run  
>Eye to eye we face our fears<br>Unarmed on the battlefield

We seemed like a good idea... (x2)

No blood will spill if we both get out  
>now, still it's hard to put the fire out<br>What seemed like a good idea's turned into a battlefield"

**Tyler: **The next performer of the night is Racal Flatts singing here comes goodbye.

"I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
>And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio<br>Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
>She usually comes right in, now I can tell<p>

Here comes goodbye  
>Here comes the last time<br>Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
>the first of every tear I'm gonna cry<p>

Here comes the pain  
>Here comes me wishing things had never changed<br>and she was right here in my arms tonight  
>But here comes goodbye"<p>

**Tyler: **the last performer of the night is Ingrid Michaelson singing without you

"did what I did for you I did what I could  
>I did what I don't know how<br>You did what you did for you you did what you would  
>I don't know I don't know now<br>My life will grow my love will go  
>My life will go, my love will grow<br>Without you  
>Without you<br>Without you  
>Without you<br>Everything moves save for me everything will move  
>I just don't know how to know<br>But somebody will make me fall somebody will try  
>Then I will just go and go "<p>

**Tyler: ** thank you everyone for coming out tonight thanks to the performers and thank you to Boulder Theater for hosting the event tonight we raised 30,000 dollars tonight which is amazing good night everyone

Thank you rachelstarberry38 for helping me with the chapter


	6. Chapter 6- benefit dinner

The benefit dinner took place at Boulder Country club after dinner Emily went out on to the balcony looking up at the night sky she whispers "why is it everytime I'm about to leave you somehow bring me back" after that she braces herself after she hears footstep behind her she turns around and recognized the leather jacket of Damon Young all he says was "Emily" I sit down on the bench nearby and brace myself for what he says next he comes to sit next to me after a deep breath he says " Emily, I'm sorry for your lost first of all . The second things is I'm sorry for leaving you I know you got my letters and cds I meant every word I wrote to you in those letter it was really hard when I got back to boulder and found out you left it was hard not talking to you every day in one spilt second you went from you became the most important person to me and then you were gone I was so stupid to leave I understand if you can't forgive me " after he said that he began to stand up but Emily grabbed his hand telling him to stay Emily said to Damon " I want to forgive you and I want you in my life and the baby's life as crazy as it sounds I forgive you I love you too much not too do that I need my rock back in my life the only problem is my life is in New York and yours is here" Damon said in response " Em my life is where you are I am willing to move to New York to be with you and our daughter I made a stupid mistake before I am not making another one by letting you leave for new York without me and our daughter as a family I keep calling her our daughter because I don't know her name." Emily replied "her name is Harper Amalya and I was wonder if you want to come to my rental apartment tomorrow to meet her for the first time but we will have to add Young to her last name I only gave her Kmetko because I was not sure about you involvement with her. I am really happy you want to move to New York so we three can be a family." Damon "yes, I would love to meet Harper it is a beautiful name you named her we will add Young to her last name when we get to New York we will look for house near your aunt . I am glad you are giving me a second chance after I majorly screwed up." Damon kisses Emily's cheek " Emily "let's go back inside before they send a search party to look for us." Damon grabbed Emily's hand and walk back inside once they were inside Payson ran up to them happy they were back together after the benefit dinner ended Damon drove Emily Home and told her he will be there tomorrow afternoon to meet Harper.


	7. Chapter 7-meet the baby

Damon showed up at Emily's rental apartment at 11:55 the next day he was nervous and excited to meet him baby for the first time he was really happy to have Emily back in his life again. One he got to the apartment he knocked on the door Emily opened the door and led him into the living telling Damon that Harper is still taking her nap but she want to talk to him before she gets her. Emily told Damon that she will have to testify against Chloe tomorrow and wonder if he could go with her she needs support to do this Damon told her yes after that conversation Emily heard the baby monitor going off and went up stairs to get Harper after she changed her diaper she brought Harper downstairs Damon stood up when he saw them coming down the stairs Emily whispered in Harper's ear saying she was going to meet her daddy when they reached Damon Emily said Damon I would like you to meet Harper Amalya Kmetko your daughter Damon was taken back on how much Harper looked like Emily except she had his eye color Emily passed Harper to Damon when he held her for the first time close to his chest and kissed the top of her head tears started coming down his face he could not believe he and Emily created such a beautiful baby and he also thought how could he have left Emily when she was pregnant all of a sudden he felt Emily wipe his tears with her thumb. Damon knew that he and Emily still had things to talk about but for right now they were a family who loved each other.

**Note: Sorry for a short chapter I just started a new semester of school and the workload is insane at the moment and the next chapter is going to be long and emotional to write. **


	8. Chapter 8- trial

Hello I'm Stephanie Moore from channel four news outside the courthouse for the 2nd and last day of trial of Chloe Kmetko she is the mother charged with child abuse causing the death of her son Brian Kmetko it a surprising twist of the day Chloe's daughter and Broadway star Emily Kmetko is going to be testifying against her own mother today.

**In the courthouse **

This is case number 321457 state of Colorado vs. Chloe Kmetko. The trial was being judged by the honorable Annika Callaghan a judge for over twenty years the jury made up of six women and six men. Emily was the first to be called up to testify after Damon squeezed her hand she went up to sit in the witness chair and got sworn in she looks at the jury and say, in a loud, clear voice, "I do." After that she puts her hands in her lap and waits for the Lawyer for the state who was Jonathan Pacar to start asking questions. After being questioned she walked back to her seat after she got there Damon hugged her and told her she did a good job she squeezed his hand in response. Next was closing arguments

Lawyer Jonathan Pacar's closing argument was "from the evidence you have seen ladies and gentlemen you have seen the real character of Chloe Kmetko she may seem like a carrying mother on the outside by you can't judge a book by its cover instead of looking after her son who is in a wheelchair she was out going clubbing with her friends but telling the cops that this is where she works without finding someone to watch Brian while she went out you heard from witness and family members about Brian's medical condition and Chloe Kmetko ways of handling it which are not good she is an unfit parent who child is now dead because of her mistake keep that in mind while making your dissension"

**The next day **

Emily and Damon arrived back at the courthouse the next morning after the jury deliberated all night. Once the jury and judge came in Chloe was told to stand when the verdict was read out loud the jury Foreman said on the count of child neglect we find the defendant guilty Chloe was found guilty on her other chargers as well she was sentenced to 35-60 years with possibility of parole. After the verdict was read Emily broke down in tears Damon helped her stand up and escorted her out of the court room but not before looking at Chloe being taken away in handcuffs.

**Note**: this chapter took longer than expected to write I had a ton of assignments due for college. If there are any spelling or trial mistakes I'm sorry.


	9. Chapter 9- Back in NYC

After the trial ended Damon, Emily, Harper and Amelia all went back to New York. Damon, Emily and Harper moved into a four bedroom brownstone which was about two blocks away from Emily's aunt. Damon and Emily relationship was back to normal but not before a huge fight and a three hour conversation about everything that went wrong in the first place. A few week went by Damon decide to take Emily out on a date since they both have been busy with work, moving and Harper. Emily's Aunt came over to watch Harper there first stop for their date was an early dinner at Sardi's Restaurant after that they decide to take a walk around Central Park after a while they stopped at Bow bridge all of a sudden Damon pulled something out of his suit jacket and he got down on bended knee and said to Emily "I love you so much I was an idiot a few months back about leaving for LA for my music when I should have stayed with you and our daughter but I am so glad you forgave me for being an idiot and now we are in New York being a new chapter in our life. So, Emily will you marry me? After a speech like that I can't say no so yes Damon I will marry you (Emily says while crying) after Damon puts the ring on her finger they finish walking around the park and then they go back home to share the news of the engagements with Amelia and Harper.


	10. Chapter 10-Florida

**3 months later**

A lot has happened since the trial Emily won the tony award for best female in a musical and Damon won a Grammy for best male artist. Harper is doing great as well as an almost six month old they changed her last name to Young. They kept their Engagement private from the press and the public they were now planning their wedding which was going to take place on the lawns of the Powel Crosley Estate in Sarasota Florida they choose this location because of the warm weather and the privacy of the location.

**Wedding **

Damon stood in front of the stairs leading into the house he was standing with his two groomsmen who were band mates of him and best man who was Razor who was Damon's former band mate and best friend. The person who was going to be officiating the wedding was Walter who was Damon's step father who moved to Florida a few months ago. The Wedding Processional music which was an instrumental of dancin' away with my heart by Lady Antebellum once it started playing the two bridesmaids started down the aisle which were Lauren tanner (Emily's friend), Kaylie Cruz (Emily's friend) next to come down the aisle was the maid of honor which was Payson Keeler (Emily's best friend). All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of my love is your love by Whitney Houston everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by Robert Riley who was Emily's co star Once Emily got to Damon the ceremony began.

**Walter:** Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Damon Gavin Young and Emily Sophia Kmetko in a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife.

**Walter:** Damon Gavin Young do you take Emily Sophia Kmetko whose right hand you now hold, to be your wedded wife, and do you promise before God and these witnesses that you will be to her a true and devoted husband, true to her in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in prosperity and in adversity, and that forsaking all others you will keep yourself to her, and her only. Until God shall separate you by death?

**Damon:** I do

**Walter:** Emily Sophia Kmetko do you take Damon Gavin Young whose right hand you now hold, to be your wedded husband, and do you promise before God and these witnesses that you will be to him a true and devoted wife, true to him in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in prosperity and in adversity, and that forsaking all others you will keep yourself to him, and him only. Until God shall separate you by death?

**Emily:** I do

**Walter:** The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows of Damon Gavin Young and Emily Sophia Kmetko have made to one another. Bless O God these rings that Emily Sophia Kmetko and Damon Gavin Young, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives.

**Damon:** Emily Sophia Kmetko I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.

**Emily: **Damon Gavin Young I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.

**Walter:** By the powers vested in me by the state of Florida I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride. (Damon kisses Emily). Ladies and gentleman for the first time I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Young

The recessional music starts which was an instrumental of just keep breathing by we the kings Emily and Damon to walk back up the aisle not before Damon picked up Harper so they could walk as a family they were followed by the rest of the wedding party. The wedding party gathered to take photo then they were off to the reception.


	11. Chapter 11- reception

After cocktail hour in the house the lawn was transformed for the reception. After Emily removed her veil the emcee of the wedding introduced Mr. and Mrs. Young for the first time is was time for their first dance which they choice to dance to the real you by Alex Goot After the first dance came the first speech of many of the night which was from Emily's Maid of Honor Payson her speech went like this

Hi, everyone, and welcome. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Payson Emily's best friend and maid of honor. Emily has asked me to say a few words tonight, but before getting into the speech, I wanted to thank every one of you for coming today to celebrate this special event. When I look at the bride and groom, I feel such a whirlwind of emotions? I know that Emily has found her true match and I know that theirs will be a marriage of long standing. I met Emily when we both were training at the rock_. _We were teammates and closely became friends. I want to note how beautiful you look today, and to tell you that this has truly been a special day for me. Thank you for giving true meaning to the word friend you are almost like a sister to me. This magic that makes them happy today is love. Love, however, isn't always simple. You will fight and disagree, but as long as you love each other this magic will never die. May the rest of your lives be filled with magical moments. I'm so proud of you for what you've accomplished, both in your relationship and in your lives. I've seen you grow into such amazing people, and I'm so happy I can call you both my friends. I love you and want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for letting me share this special moment with you. Please raise your glasses while I toast to the bride and groom. Take each day and cherish your time together. Love one another and stand together. Take time to talk to one another. Put your love and your family first; your job and your hobbies second. May your love be like the wind, strong enough to move the clouds, soft enough to never hurt, but always never ending? So here's to love, laughter, and happily ever after. Cheers!

( After the speech Emily and Damon give Payson a big hug as Emily and Payson dried tears.)

The next speech was given by Damon's best man Razor his speech went like this.

Good Evening! For those of you who don't know me, I am Razor the best friend and former band member of Damon. I would like to begin with a speech. A wise person once told me that magic happens at the most unexpected moments. I would have to disagree. Today has been planned for months and months, and it was still filled with magic. I've known Damon for many years, and I've never seen him happier than when he is with Emily. And I haven't seen Emily without a smile when she and Damon are together. This magic that makes them happy today is love. Love, however, isn't always simple. You will fight and disagree, but as long as you love each other this magic will never die. May the rest of your lives be filled with magical moments. Emily and Damon have each walked many miles to be here together today, and this wedding is a joy to behold. I can speak for everyone in this room, when I say we all wish you the happiness that you deserve. We are so glad that you have found one another, and this day is a reminder that the best is yet to come. I cried when Damon told me that he was going to ask Emily to marry him, and the next week I cried when I heard the answer was yes. Congratulations! Please raise your glasses while I toast to the bride and groom. So here's to love, laughter, and happily years after. Cheers!

(After the speech Emily hugged the best man and Damon gave him a man hug )

After the cake cutting was the final speech of the night which was from Damon his speech went like this

I would like to say some words. Emily , the day I met you, my world stood still. I had always hoped to meet someone like you, but wondered if such a woman even existed. But when we met, you exceeded all of my expectations - you were my perfect fit. It was as if our meeting was written in the stars, arranged by some heavenly being. And the more I got to know you, the more deeply I fell in love. I knew that I wanted to hear your laugh, see your smile and feel your heart beating for the rest of my life. And so today as we join our lives together, I give you both my heart and my hand and want you to know that as we journey through life, we will do so as partners, lovers , best friends and the mother of my child . I feel extremely blessed to have Emily as my wife. I look forward to our life together, with all its twists and turns, joys and sorrows. I know in my heart that we were meant to be together - it was simply our destiny. Emily this song is for you.

After the speech Emily Tossed of the bouquet which the landed in Payson's hand. After that Damon and Emily went on the honeymoon to Paris


	12. Chapter 12- Snippets 5 years later

**Snippets of what happened 5 years later **

Emily Young release her autobiography entitled _from balance beam to Broadway_

Emily young (formally Kmetko) gives birth naturally to twins a 7 pound 6 oz baby boy named Christopher Brian Young and a 6 pound 5 oz baby girl named Chelsea Renee Young both mother and babies are doing well. Emily is married to Damon Young they have an almost 6 year old daughter named Harper.

Chloe Kmetko is denied Parole in her child neglect causing death sentence she can ask for parole in another 5 years.

Damon Young and his wife Emily Young will be joining Rock of age on Broadway Damon will be playing Drew Boley while Emily will be playing Sherrie Christian.

Robert Riley marries long time boyfriend Steven Worsley in a private ceremony.

Amelia Kmetko opens a Broadway daycare for children of actors and actress

Emily Young puts out her first solo c.d entitled _pages from my diary_ Emily is signed with Young studios which is her husband's recorded company


End file.
